The Two Heartless Sisters
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: Enter Leilani and Aiyanna Swan. Bella's cousin and rebellious teenagers. Both have bad Attitude problems and both have a strong dislike for Bella. When the hot head and the alpha imprint on them. They give give them a run for their money. Throw a vampire and a obsessive Bella in the mix welcome to hell my friend. Do not own twilight.


I never thought me and my sister would return to this hell we called home. No never but yet here we where and i glared at the stupid little red house we called home. I was living a nightmare and the last thing i wanted was to deal with my uncle and his dysfunctional whore of a daughter. In case your wonder my name is Aiyanna Lilic Swan and my sisters name is Leilani.

I stand at 5 foot and 5 inches with short strawberry blonde hair with purple highlights. I have crystal blue eyes and a slight tan. My body is what most girls dream of. I mean i weigh 190 with 34C bust and curves in all the right places. I have my eyebrow, the bottom of the left side on my mouth pierced and my tongue. I have a butterfly tattoo on my wrist and a fairy on my ankle. I am often dressed skater and i mean come on my parents are musicians. Punk rocker musicians at that and i grew up learning to play the guitar so yeah i am not your average 16 year old. Anyway about Leilani.

Leilani stands at 5 foot and 7 inches. She has short black layered hair with green highlights and light green eyes with pale green eyes. She has a 38 D bust and has curves also. Now my sister dresses more punk and is the mirror imagine of hour mother. She has her whole ear pierce, tongue, eye brow, nose, and lip pierced. She has a dragon tattoo on her back with a bloody fairy riding it and a sleeve tattoo with bloody roses. She is every parents nightmare and hell we both where. We shared the same personality a rebellious trouble maker.

We both sighed and my sister knocked onto the door. I really didnt wanna be here but of course my mother didnt want a 16 year old and 17 year old alone. Ha! go figure! My parents where way to damn over protective and it got annoying at times. I wanted and tapped my foot and my sister knocked on the door. It took this dumb asses a minute to answer the door. COME ON! Its freezing out her and neither of us where dressed for this shitty weather. Lets face it we where stuck her for two years. Hello welcome to hell where nightmares come to life. yep sounds like Forks to me.

THe door finally opened and i almost laughed. God my cousin was so plain and ugly. I mean come on she had ugly brown hair and those stupid brown eyes. Man i hate plain girls and she looked at us with disgust. My sister noticed that and she snapped. Never ever look at my sister like. Unlike her i dont have a short temper but she does.

"Dont give us that look you plain ass ugly bitch. do us all a favor and stop acting like some helpless bitch!" My sister snapped and Bella looked shocked then hurt. I just shook my head and laughed. I swear my sister would end up making her cry. It would be fun to see and i watched as Bella tried to come up with a come back. she smirked and i sighed. THis bitch had a death wish i swear.

" Well at least i don't look like some freak. I mean come on you look like some slutty freak.' bella said and my sisters eyes twitched. Wrong choice of words Bella and i stepped back.

" Your going to regret that you whore!" My sister snapped and then bang! My sister slammed her fist into Bella's face and a loud crack was heard. I know my sister just broke Bella's nose. She started screaming and holding her nose. My sister then shoved her on the floor and stood above her. "Call us that again and broken nose will be the least of your problems got me whore?" My sister spat and i just laughed I grabbed our luggage. I walked in and dropped our suitcases on the floor.

"Tell my uncle we are heading to explore." I said and turned to leave. I grabbed my sister's arm and was just laughing. My sister was going to get us in so much trouble but hell. I don't mind it makes things interesting. WE skipped over to her jeep and she had it built up high. There on the back was a confidante flag and i rolled my eyes. My sister had serious issues. She wasn't racist and i didn't know what she was trying to state by having it on there. She also had the american flag on the other side.

We began to drive around and of course punk rock blared out of the speakers. We didn't mind it and come on we grew up on this shit. Before i knew it we where at beach and i just looked at it. Hmmm interesting a beach and before my sister could stop i jumped out then smiled. My sister screamed my name and before long i was already half way down the beach.

Paul's POV:

I was walking on the beach and was beyond annoyed. My latest one night stand tried to be my girlfriend and lets face i am not up for a girlfriend. I hope i never imprint and so far only Jared had imprinted. Sam and Leah where still going out since of course Sam had yet to imprint. Anyway as i was walking down the beach the oddest scent hit my nose and it smelt like sag mixed with jasmine. Odd and i wanted to see who it belonged to. There stood a female looking out at the water.

The girl had short strawberry blonde hair with purple streaks and damn did she have a amazing body. I couldnt understand why she dress like such a skater. She had on faded ripped skinny jeans with black suspenders on the bag and vans. Her shirt was a graphic t-shirt that said "Bite me bitch because i could care less." This girl seemed interesting and as i approached her she turned to me. When i looked into those beautiful blue eyes everything stopped. Gravity was no longer holding me to earth but she was. She was my everything and my reason for living.

" Hey pervert stop looking at him!' She said and i snapped out of it. Hell i just imprinted and she was a fire cracker. "Dude how about you go hump and tree then go jump off a cliff! If i wanted a freak staring at me trust me i would go my moms concert. So kindly go fuck off." She snapped and for the first time in my life i was speakless. I had no come back and hell i couldnt even move. She turned around to leave and she was joined by another girl. THank good for my wolf hearing i could hear what they where talking about.

"Jesus Leilani people here and freaks. This one ugly ass bitch was staring at me. He must have serious issues and come dude go fuck one your Indian whores. " My imprint said and that hurt. Every word she said was like a knife in my heart and i couldnt even move. I just stood like a dumb ass listening to it all.

"Aiyanna your a bitch you know that?" Leilani said and so that was my imprints name. It was such a beautiful name and i loved it.

"Ha! Sis tell me sdomething i dont know? Come on thats all news."

" Your right but can you atleast act like you have a heart?

" Hmm let me think about it...Nope i think it turned into a black hole along time ago."

" Yep sounds like it along with your sanity." Her sister said and my imprint left. "Ugh Bella Bitch is messaging us telling us we need to go back to the hell whole. " She added and my imprint rolled her beautiful eyes before she left. Like the blink of her eyes she was gone and i grumbled. THis wasnt going to be easy. Hell i knew this was going to be a living hell. I shifted and was joined by my pack brother oh come on fuck me now. Instantly everyone saw what happened.

 _"Ha! She really said that!"_ Jacob said laughing and i growled.

"Paul met his match!" Embry added and I rolled my eyes.

"I so wanna meet this chick!" Jared said and I huffed.

"alright alright we can torture Paul later. " Sam added and back to patrol we went.


End file.
